Baby On Board
by logica
Summary: What does one do when this little thing comes in the picture
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walked over to the bed where a young woman with a baby had been sitting, waiting to be examined. With a long black dress and braided hair, the woman belonged to a small group of human-like inhabits of a recently visited planet, rescued from yet another attack by the Wraith. From the twenty survivors, she was the only one with a child.

"How do you feel, Kia?" Elizabeth asked the young woman.

Kia looked back at her with a frightened stare. This was strange to her and she had trouble adjusting.

Elizabeth sensed this and smiled softly. "It's alright. You are safe here. No one will hurt you."

Kia placed her cheek on her baby's head and hugged it. "No one is safe from them."

Elizabeth understood her fear but she tried to soothe it. "We are, Kia."

"Alright, now let's have a look at you." One of the doctors sat down on a chair next to Kia and tried to take the baby. The moment the child was removed from her mother, she started crying hysterically.

"No," Kia said, reaching for her daughter.

"We need to examine you properly," the doctor responded.

"Please, return my daughter," Kia pleaded.

The doctor handed the baby to one of the nurses but her cries only continued.

"She will not stop crying if she is separated from me. Please!"

"But –"

"Return the baby, please," Elizabeth asked the nurse.

The nurse returned the baby to her mother and she immediately stopped crying. Kia started whispering something to her daughter in their language to calm her down. After a while, she looked up at Elizabeth. "Our children cannot be separated from their parents until they've grown. They die otherwise."

"Kia," the doctor called her. Kia looked at him carefully, holding the child closer. "We need to check how your health is. It's standard procedure."

Kia's eyes turned to Elizabeth who nodded in agreement with the doctor. "But, I –"

"Everyone else has been cleared," John's voice interrupted Kia when the colonel appeared next to Elizabeth. He was surprised to find Kia on the bed. "I thought she went in first," he said.

The doctor sighed. "She did. But she wouldn't let us examine her because of the baby."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to be parted from her," Elizabeth told him quietly.

"But you told her that –"

"We explained everything."

Kia hugged her baby again. "Many here tried to hold her, it is the same." She kissed the baby's head and then glanced over at John. Her gaze suddenly turned curious.

"What?" John was perplexed by the woman's stare.

"You will return her to me?" Kia suddenly asked.

Elizabeth glanced at John. "Of course, Kia," she then assured the young mother.

"Very well," Kia agreed and handed her baby to John, who only stood there.

He looked at the others and saw the expectancy on their faces. "I'm not taking her."

"Oh, come on, Colonel, it's only a baby." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Why don't you take her?" he asked.

"Kia isn't offering her to me."

He huffed. "I'm not a fan of screaming babies."

"You can bear a few minutes of it," she dared him.

He pouted and finally took the baby. The little girl didn't let out a single sound.

Kia smiled. "Oh the gods."

"Well, she…" The colonel was met with amazed looks by everyone. "What?"

"She's quiet," Dr. Samuels said.

"Oh, this is…" Kia shook her head. "Our children are only quiet like this with their parents.

"Aren't many kids?" John took a better hold of the child. The little girl's gray eyes watched his face curiously. He looked at her. "Hey, there… what's your name?" he asked her gently.

"Syla," Kia responded.

"Okay… hello, Syla," he smiled at her. The child's curious eyes continued to watch him. She let out a melodic sound, and then reached for his nose. He chuckled softly at her playful nature, but when her hand squeezed his nose tighter, he was forced to open his mouth to breathe. "Okay, ow, that's-that's a little tight."

Elizabeth smiled at this funny sight. Syla let out a laugh and then let go of John's nose.

"That's some grip you have there, BamBam," John said jokingly.

"Err, wasn't BamBam a boy?" the doctor asked as he started examining Kia.

"Whatever, I just meant she was strong," John replied.

"We'll leave shortly until you've finished," Elizabeth said, gesturing the colonel to follow her.

Kia kept an eye on them. "It is a miracle," she admitted quietly.

"Tell me about it, Colonel Sheppard with a baby," Dr. Samuels replied and snorted.

"No, she… she only laughed like that when her father held her," she continued.

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth entered her office to get some work finished when Dr. Samuels called her. "Dr. Weir, we need you back."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, not liking the sound of it.

"Yes."

"I'll be right there," Elizabeth responded and hurried out.

She followed the sound of a baby screaming back at the Infirmary, which gave her an idea of what the problem could be. Elizabeth found the young woman lying on the bed, looking incredibly weak.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"She's been ill for some time," Samuels replied.

"She seemed fine a few hours ago." Elizabeth watched the paler face of the woman while a nurse standing next to the bed was trying desperately to calm the child. "How did this happen?"

"It's some kind of illness that affects her kind. But… she appears to be the only one affected by it."

Elizabeth looked at the nurse and her useless attempts to calm Syla. The screams were getting louder and it was difficult to hear what Dr. Samuels was telling her. Wishing Sheppard had been here, she stretched her arms towards Syla. "Give the baby to me," she told the nurse. The poor woman seemed relieved by this request and immediately handed the little girl to Elizabeth.

Again, silence in the room.

"Well," Samuels crossed his arms, "You and Colonel Sheppard must have a gift when it comes to kids," he remarked.

Elizabeth ignored that comment and looked at Syla. She saw those tired gray eyes looking at her. "She looks tired."

"She should be; she wouldn't stop crying for an hour."

Returning her gaze to Kia, Elizabeth approached the bed. "Kia…"

Kia struggled to find strength to speak as she watched her daughter in this woman's arms. "She is silent. Oh, the gods… my Syla is not crying any more," she forced herself to smile at the thought. She then looked at Elizabeth. "I… was certain the tree illness would not reach me… I-I… hoped it would not."

Elizabeth watched her sadly. "We will find a cure for you."

Kia gripped the sheet. Sweat was beginning to appear heavily on her face. "There is…" she swallowed hard. "I know my life is ending, Elizabeth Weir. I can feel it."

"Kia, save –"

"My time is short. I must… tell… you…" Kia swallowed hard again, struggling to continue speaking. The illness was rapidly removing the young woman's strength. "I do not wish to… place… such burden on you… or John … Sheppard. Please forgive me."

"What burden?" Elizabeth asked her softly.

"I do not want for my daughter to suffer the same fate. She… she does… not…" Kia shut her eyes tightly, struggling for breath.

"Kia, try to save your strength," Elizabeth advised her.

Kia opened her eyes again. "If she is left… with… anyone else, she will… not stop crying. She… will not eat… not sleep… she will…" Kia swallowed again. "She will die!"

Elizabeth looked at Syla worryingly, realizing what Kia was asking of her.

"She must not cry… she must… not… die. Please, Elizabeth Weir… I am begging you… I-" The last bit of strength was suddenly drained from her body. Her eyes and lips closed, her grip loosened. Her life disappeared.

Elizabeth stood by the bed with Syla in her arms; the little girl silent, perhaps too young to understand what had just happened. A sad feeling fell on the woman holding her combined with the heavier weight of sudden responsibility.

With a smile on her small face, Syla clapped, looking at the two people standing by the bed.

* * *

"You know, I don't remember my résumé including babysitting services," John said with his arms crossed.

Elizabeth sighed. "Well, I had no choice, John, I'm sorry."

"She asked you to take care of her?" John asked while looking at the baby.

"Yes, she did. However, since me… or you caring for a child now is out of the question…"

John exhaled in relief. "Oh, thank God!"

"I am leaving her in your care while I have a word with the other Atonians about this."

"You gotta be kidding."

"Hey, if she was like this with anyone else here, I would've gladly asked them but since that isn't a possibility, you're the only choice."

He glanced at Syla. "Well lucky me," he said, sounding less than pleased.

"I am sure we can find someone from Kia's people to take her in."

"Aren't women better at these things though? Kids and stuff?"

Elizabeth smiled at Syla and brushed the little girl's hazel hair gently. "Maybe, but I doubt you're _that_ bad."

Due to the closeness between her and the grownups, Syla grabbed John's thumb and looked up at him. When he looked back at her, she gave the happiest giggle.

"See how much she likes you?" Elizabeth told him.

"Yeah, that's great." He ignored the compliment. "Listen, Elizabeth, I have tons of other stuff to do here. I can't look after a _baby_!"

"I can't see her as being much of a burden. You just need to stay with her."

"And what if the Wraith decide to pay us a visit? Am I supposed to take her to the Puddle Jumper with me?"

"Make sure you put a Baby On Board sticker on the back," she said with a smile.

"Very funny," he was taking this less lightly.

"Relax, John! You're not needed anywhere right now. I'll be back as soon as I can," she told him and then walked out of the room.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he scratched the back of his head. When Syla squeezed his thumb again, he looked down at the child's smiling face. "Just don't mess up the bed and we'll be fine," he told her. Syla responded only with a giggle.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us perform the ceremony here, Dr. Elizabeth Weir," Jodian told her. A tall, frail-looking man, he had become an unwilling leader of those who had managed to arrive here.

Elizabeth nodded. "Any way we could help."

"You've saved many of us. We will forever be grateful for that."

Elizabeth received the man's gratitude for her team's actions with a soft smile. "Jodian, what happened to Syla's father?"

"He was killed by the Wraith," he replied. "But I am certain he values what you have done for his daughter."

"Who cares for the children except their parents?"

"Only them. Our kind is somewhat capable of adapting but… we still question how she accepted you and John Sheppard when she is so young."

This felt unsettling. "But what happens if the parents die? Doesn't anyone take care of the child?"

Jodian watched her for a while and then shook his head. "No, every Atonian only looks after his or her own offspring. It is not our way to accept the child of someone else."

"You leave them to die?" She kept calm but inside she was not taking this information easily.

"It is our way, Elizabeth Weir," he replied simply.

She sighed and then glanced at her hands. This wasn't easy for her. "We are honored that Kia would entrust us with her child, but unfortunately we have too many responsibilities to look after her properly."

"But if you do not, she will die," he warned her.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Seeing his expecting gaze, she continued. "Isn't there a possibility that someone else can take our place? Someone that could give her the time and love she deserves?"

"I am certain you and John Sheppard have love to give her."

Elizabeth smiled politely to this. "Haven't there been exceptions?"

"I do not understand."

"Maybe someone wishes to give her a home, even if she isn't their own flesh and blood."

"No. As I've already said, no one from our people accepts an orphaned child from another Atonian," he replied. "You do not wish to care for Syla?"

"My responsibilities here prevent me from raising her properly, Jodian. I would be happy, and I am sure Kia would be as well, if one of your people could raise her instead. I am afraid… we could not give her what she really needs."

"All she needs is love, Elizabeth Weir. If you are worried that she could not be raised in a society different from ours, you are wrong. Since she has begun to accept you, there is hope for her."

"Could you not adapt to this change as well? Give her a life more worthy than the one we could give?"

"Will you not be proper parents for her?" he became defensive.

"If the circumstances were different, I have no doubt we could be. However, as I explained earlier, it is not possible now. Could you not change that rule? Maybe there _is_ someone willing to do this?"

Jodian observed her face long, which made Elizabeth a little uncomfortable as if trying to gain a reason from the expression on her face alone. "I cannot promise you a positive conclusion will be reached, but I will speak with my people about this."

Elizabeth smiled. Bringing her hands clasped together to her chest, she nodded. "Thank you, Jodian."

The man nodded back. "Now, I must return to oversee the preparations."

"Of course," she understood.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

Flipping a page, he leaned back on his pillow and took a brief glimpse of the little girl. He was quite pleased at how quiet she was during those few hours that she was left in his care. She would hum a soft melody and do little impressions of birds with her arms. Syla seemed happy that way, and John wasn't complaining. It appeared that his presence was enough for her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he said. When Elizabeth came inside, she smiled at what she saw. "The room is still in one piece, I see."

John set the book down. "Actually, she was fairly quiet the entire time."

Elizabeth welcomed this. "So, she isn't difficult to take care of."

"If she's always like this…" He shrugged.

She chuckled. "I spoke with Jodian. He agreed to consult the others of whether they would take Syla."

This brought optimism to John's face. "Great. When will they reach a conclusion?"

"Five days," she said.

"Five?"

"Yes."

He groaned and fell back on the pillow. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Did you play with her?"

"No…" He tried to keep the little girl in his view from where he lay. "She was just sitting there, singing to herself and making weird bird movements with her hands. She looked happy like that."

"That's it?" Elizabeth seemed surprised.

"That's it." He lifted his hands.

"So she's not hungry?"

As if on cue, Syla started moving her little arms towards Elizabeth and making funny noises. She bent down to have a closer look of the child. "Hey, are you hungry?"

Syla clapped her hands as a response.

Elizabeth took her in her arms. "Let's get you some food," she told Syla. "I'll take her for now," she said to the colonel.

"Thank you!" John responded loudly to Elizabeth who walked out of his room, not paying much attention to whatever he might have said.

* * *

When Elizabeth heard of the news the next day, she was sure he was joking. "On the Jumper? Are you serious?"

"Well, she loves birds, likes to 'fly', so I figured she can have at least one wish fulfilled there."

"And the fact that she's a baby doesn't-"

"Didn't you tell me I should play with her?"

"Well, yes, like on the balcony earlier – that was fine but this..."

"Trust me, Elizabeth. She is safe with me."

Crossing her arms, Elizabeth sat back in her chair, taking no longer than ten seconds to think his proposal over. "Alright, Colonel. Please bring her back in one piece."

"Yes, ma'am," she heard him say.

Bringing her fingers beneath her chin, thinking of John's idea, Elizabeth wondered whether she made the right choice. "Leave it to John Sheppard to take a baby on a Jumper ride," she told herself and chuckled quietly. She trusted the colonel.

"Ready for another try?" He looked at the little girl. When she giggled, he took that as a ready sign. Going with an incredible high speed, it seemed they would crash into the water but, the moment they were close enough, John lifted the vessel, letting it spin a few times before heading up again.

"Wuuu! Weeee!" Syla clapped in reaction to this with excitement.

"Now watch this," John said with the same enthusiasm as a father showing his child the new car and what it could do. The Jumper circled the city a few times before zooming in between the various buildings. When it passed every available space, it rushed to the middle of the city and then zoomed up with such speed that they were just outside the planet's atmosphere in less than a few seconds. In the dark space, the Jumper settled for a while.

"Weee!" Syla giggled again and moved her hands in the same way of the Jumper's flight.

"Great, huh?"

Syla clapped to this, which caused a smile on John's face. "I thought this might scare you before, but you're pretty brave."

Syla again imitated the Jumper with her hands, giggling.

"I know, flying is a great feeling," he said.

"Colonel, having fun out there?" Elizabeth's voice was heard through the radio.

"You bet. I should've invited you, you missed on a lot. Turns out Syla _really_ likes flying."

"Well, fortunately for you," Elizabeth replied. "Maybe she'll be a pilot when she grows up," she teased.

"If she does, I'll be proud," he responded with a smirk and winked at Syla.

"Okay, now could you please return her to solid ground?"

"Aw, that soon?" he wined jokingly.

"It's her first time flying; let's not tire her too much, okay?"

"Fine," he pouted. "Let's get you back now, kiddo. Or old mother bear will be pissed," he whispered the last sentence.

"I heard that!"

Expecting that response, John chuckled and turned the Jumper around.

* * *

When night came, Elizabeth was again in her room, going over reports. From time to time, she would look over at the bed where Syla was. John had been right – she was a fairly quiet child. Some blank pages were left on the pillow, and Syla immediately grabbed them. She put them in front of her and having nothing else to do, started staring at them.

Elizabeth noticed this. "Do want to draw?" she asked the little girl. Syla looked up at her without any answer. Elizabeth smiled and then took out some soft pencils. "Here you go." She gave the pencils to Syla. Holding them in her little hands, Syla looked at the strange objects for a while. Maybe they were new to her. She then put one of them next to her and touched the other one with its tip to the blank page. Soon enough, lines started appearing on the surface.

Elizabeth was satisfied that the child had found something to do and that she was returned in "one piece" as promised. During the first two days, she and John had managed to find enough time for Syla, although in her opinion it should have been more. Only hours earlier the three of them stood on the balcony, watching the ocean. Syla had snuggled into John's arms, watching the ocean with them. She gave a small yawn and then started singing quietly again. They noticed that she would only do this when it had been just the two of them. When a stranger would join them, she would be quiet, occasionally giggling at John. Elizabeth also noticed how the colonel was beginning to warm up to Syla, even if he did not want to admit it. He'd lift her high in the air as she would spread her arms, pretending to be a bird or spin around while holding her to which Syla would laugh hysterically. He enjoyed playing with her. Elizabeth couldn't remember how often he smiled like that.

"Hey, uh, can we just not mention this to anyone?" he had asked her as they were watching the ocean.

Elizabeth looked strangely at him. "Why?"

"Just, let's not. Okay?"

"Okay, if that's what you want," she agreed.

Watching the little girl draw, Elizabeth still wondered why John had asked her to keep quiet of his parenting skills. Did he not want the others to know this gentler side of him? Whatever the reason at least he trusted Elizabeth enough to show it in front of her.

Elizabeth massaged her temples, the work load giving her body and mind a few more extra lumps of tiredness. In the background, her ears picked up on Syla's soft singing. Although she usually preferred silence in these late hours, the child's melody made it easier for her to concentrate. It softened her senses, and her muscles – even if only slightly – loosened from the tension. Elizabeth looked at the little girl who was busy with her drawings and smiled.

When the last strings of her concentration were cut an hour later, Elizabeth gave in. She approached her bed to have it ready, when the drawing on it caught her attention. Slowly, she sat down next to Syla. It was a portrait of Kia – a perfect likeness. Taken aback by the master touch of the lines and the soft but bold expression of the eyes, Elizabeth then felt a touch of sadness. Syla had the perfect memory of her mother. She looked at the child's tired eyes. "You must miss her…" Elizabeth whispered with a grain of regret. Syla only looked back at her drawing and that was a good enough answer for Elizabeth.

When the need for sleep had become greater, Elizabeth placed her head on the pillow with Syla sleeping next to her. With the moon draping its soft light over them, Elizabeth caressed Syla's head. "Good night, Syla," she whispered and kissed her head. She was indeed a quiet child.

* * *

By the third day John was sitting in the mess hall. As he ate his sandwich, Syla was quietly munching on some carrots and peas. She already had a healthy pair of teeth for her age, years earlier than a human child. John was grateful he didn't have to spoon-feed her at least, and even more so that the usual throwing up hadn't happened with her, not even once.

Now, he hoped this moment of solitarily would resume a while longer. Having Syla with him had attracted the majority of the female staff more often than once and although he would usually welcome that, this gave them the undesired image of John as a good father prospect. He cringed at the idea.

A few drops of ketchup had fallen on his shirt, and when he started removing them, he sensed that someone had approached his table. _Crap. If I hear that you-make-such-a-cute-daddy comment one more time…_ he thought to himself and then looked up. To his relief it was Teyla that smiled at him.

"Am I intruding?" she asked.

"Oh, no. Please," he gestured towards the chair. "Better you than Bethany Curtis. Swear to God, that woman is like a leech."

"A leech? You mean she is…"

John chuckled. "No, I mean she just gets stuck on you and it's difficult to get rid of her… especially now," he mumbled at the end.

Teyla nodded, understanding his meaning. Seeing Syla eating on top of the table, the Athosian smiled at the little girl. "She is well-behaved for her age," she noted.

"I told myself the same thing."

"She is not trouble for you?"

John wondered for a moment. "You know, not as much as I feared."

"Why then do you not wish to care for her longer?"

"With my position? Out of the question."

"She seems very fond of you… and Dr. Weir."

"And for the life of me I can't understand why." He shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich.

"I would consider that a gift, Colonel. I do not believe there has been something like this with Atonian children. They are very selective amongst their own kind, while with other species it is unheard of."

He considered Teyla's words. "We thought it might have something to do with the Ancient gene but that didn't hold up."

"Perhaps she simply… likes you," Teyla suggested.

"Yes, well, as great as that is, I hope the Atonians reach a verdict sooner." John took another bite of his sandwich.

Teyla was slightly confused. "You do not enjoy caring for her?"

"It's not that, Teyla. It's more the fact that I have other responsibilities here. And plus…" he sighed. "I don't think it's fair to her."

"You wish you could offer her more of your time?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Something like that," he then said. "What's the point in having kids when you don't have time for them, you know?"

"Yes, I understand your meaning. But sometimes it is not to our choosing how much time we could have."

"You always need to have time for your kids," he told her seriously.

This made her look at him more carefully. "What does… Dr. Weir think of all this?"

"Uh, we're on the same page on that one."

"I meant about Syla."

"Oh! Yes, I-I know you did," he quickly corrected himself but not before Teyla responded with a brief and inquisitive smile. "She would like to see this resolved quickly, too. She understands what the situation is."

"You both have been given a great responsibility with this child. Kia must have had some trust in you to have asked for your care of her daughter."

"I'm aware of that," he replied and took a sip of his coffee. A small piece of a carrot had fallen from Syla's hands. John took it and gave it back to her with a soft smile. Syla let out a happy sound and took the carrot.

Continuing to observe him carefully, Teyla asked, "Would you have taken her as your daughter if you did not have the responsibilities you have now?"

John was quiet for a while. "Maybe…" he responded quietly enough only for his friend to hear him.

* * *

Waiting in the corner, the tall woman with black eyes waited patiently, almost hiding from the others. When she noticed Elizabeth passing by, she called for her. "Elizabeth Weir?"

Elizabeth turned around to find the Atonian woman walking up to her with apparent shyness. "Yes?"

Gathering her long hair and then throwing it behind her shoulders, the woman revealed her face; its similarity to Kia was striking. "I am Vera. Kia was my sister."

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, wondering how she never noticed this woman before. She was about to speak when Vera interrupted her.

"Jodian told us of your request."

"Oh."

"Her acceptance of you and John Sheppard surprised us all," she said.

"So I've heard," Elizabeth smiled.

"She might not wish to separate herself from you. She is still young. I do not know why Jodian agreed to your proposal, as I am certain he also knows the risks of what this separation could do to her. Her response to you and John Sheppard while Kia was alive spoke greatly." Vera gathered a few strands of hair close to her chest as if covering herself. "She witnessed her father's murder by the Wraith and her mother's defeat by the illness and lived. Other children who had witness their parents' death died because no one cared for them after that. You must understand the concern this has caused among us."

"Concern? I thought after an Atonian child is orphaned it is no longer a concern of yours."

"Your request to Jodian changed opinions," Vera confessed.

"Really." Elizabeth sounded less sympathetic.

"With only twenty of our people remaining… I believe it has forced us to change rules. In the past we were many, too many. It is one of the reasons why no one took children whose parents had died. We always kept our population in a way for it to be equal with the amount of food we had. Sometimes that required sacrifices," Vera explained. "I do not know if Syla has any memory of their deaths. I pray to the gods that she does not. But here she smiles, she laughs… she is happy. Here with you and John Sheppard."

Elizabeth sighed. "Vera…"

"I do not think the others could care much of how her soul would grow, but I do. My sister was very dear to me. I did not approach Syla because of our rules… Now, after the slaughter… many of those rules could change, which is why I am speaking to you."

"So, you would take her in?"

"Even if we could accept her... I fear she could carry those memories as a heavy burden in her heart. She will always be reminded of the horrors with us. We are only a few now; the scars of the past will always haunt us. Syla will be raised with that. I fear she will not be the joyful person her mother had wished her to be. Here, she has a chance to be that person."

"Vera, Atlantis is not a proper place for Syla. At least not with the Wraith out there."

"I do not question _where_ she will be raised, Elizabeth Weir. I wish for her to not only survive but to be a blissful child. With the right guidance and love… she could be," Vera said optimistically.

Elizabeth understood Vera's request, but it did nothing to ease her thoughts. "I can not devote enough of my time to her. But you and your people can. We have to deal daily with enemies here and that will take me _and_ Colonel Sheppard away from her more often than she deserves."

Vera shook her head. "She can not be separated, Elizabeth Weir. She must have felt deep security with you and John Sheppard. I do not wish to take that security away from her."

"Vera!" a young Atonian called her. "It is time for the morning prayer."

Vera nodded and then looked back at Elizabeth. "I must go," she said and hurried after the young man.

More dilemmas were not what Elizabeth needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

Since Elizabeth had been working late, it had been John's turn to let Syla sleep in his room.

Kia's funeral had been earlier. Both John and Elizabeth were invited to attend as Syla's foster parents. It was a colorful ceremony by the pier; flowers and ribbons everywhere, songs and even a dance. It appeared more like a celebration than mourning, maybe because that's what it was – a celebration of the life Kia had lived and preparation for the life she would continue in the heavens.

Syla was unusually quiet throughout the festivities as if she understood what all this meant. When the final words were spoken by Jodian, Syla looked up at Elizabeth. When Elizabeth met the little girl's eyes, she was stunned. "John…" she called him carefully.

"What is it?" He looked at the little girl's face and was amazed.

The gray color that was once there was slowly replaced by a warm green, matching that of her "parents".

"How did she-?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth replied absently.

Syla smiled at them before she placed her small head on Elizabeth's chest and soon after fell asleep.

"She accepted you entirely with that change," Jodian had explained to them later. He added that, "the children tend to mimic their parents' eye color until they accept them fully and the change becomes permanent. If the agreement we reach is to welcome her in our society again… this is something she will not alter about her."

Neither John nor Elizabeth knew how to properly respond to this. They were also told that she had reached the right age for this change. Had her mother lived, Syla's eyes would have taken the grey color for life. However, if Syla hadn't accepted either Elizabeth or John, she would have kept the eye color of her mother.

As he prepared the bed and added an extra pillow, Syla watched him with those eyes that appeared to John as if they were his own. The feeling sent shivers through him and the thought was rather disturbing… but in a pleasant way. He sat down on the bed while Syla was sitting on the chair, still looking at him. "You're a really good kid, you know that?" he told her.

She smiled as if she understood him.

Syla had caused him or Elizabeth very little trouble, much to their relief and surprise. He could see in Elizabeth's eyes that morning that, at least for a moment, she wished they could be in a different place with her; somewhere safe. For a moment, he shared that wish with Elizabeth.

He chuckled when he remembered the previous day when McKay had tried to hold her, on Elizabeth's request, and Syla responded with the loudest cry of protest either of them had ever heard from her. It left poor Rodney embarrassed but it was amusing for the others.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts briefly. "Come in."

Elizabeth appeared with a few papers in her hands. "I'm sorry for dropping by this late. I hope you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," he responded, still on the bed.

"Hey, Syla," Elizabeth greeted her gently.

"I was just telling her what a great kid she is."

Elizabeth smiled in agreement. The papers then reminded her of her original purpose for coming here. "I… just wanted to bring a few drawings that Syla made some days ago." She handed the four drawings to John. "I think you'll be as amazed as I was."

With raised eyebrows, he looked at the drawings in his hands. "Wow…these are… _good_." The first drawing was of his face, the second of Elizabeth; but what made them remarkable was the talent with which they were drawn. They weren't kindergarten drawings with circles and lines, but real picture-perfect drawings. Syla had captured them both with every detail in the most beautiful light. He then took a look of the other two. One was of Kia and the other of a man.

"I assume that's her father," Elizabeth said.

"Mm…" He felt bad for the little girl just by looking at how well she had remembered her birth parents. "Well, these certainly blew my kid drawings out of the water," he added with a lighter tone.

Elizabeth smiled. "They are incredibly good. It seems the Atonians develop a skill for drawing at a very early age."

"Looks like it. When did she draw these?"

"The first night. She seems to have excellent memory by the way her parents are drawn."

John nodded in agreement. "You drew these, you little Da Vinci?" He showed the drawings to Syla with a smile.

Syla giggled and then clapped as a response to his question.

"I was approached by Kia's sister yesterday," Elizabeth then said. When John's gaze showed his attention to this, Elizabeth retold the conversation that had happened earlier.

"Yeah, I figured that," he replied. "Well, they are welcome to stay in Atlantis."

"I told them that, but they wanted to be somewhere closer to nature."

John shook his head. "If the Atonian children are so sensitive about who takes care of them, how is Syla going to handle this?"

"Well, Jodian did add that she could maybe adapt."

"None of the Atonians wanted to touch her after Kia's death. It's like she has a disease or something," he said with annoyance.

"Maybe they'll reach a positive conclusion," Elizabeth replied. "At least Syla has a relative, so that might help."

Making a small buzzing sound, Syla interrupted them as she started imitating the Jumper again.

"She really does like flying. The Puddle Jumper ride must have left quite an impression on her."

John was pleased by this. "She enjoyed it." His face turned serious again. "Did Kia's sister tell you why Syla responds the way she does towards us?"

"She mentioned something about Syla feeling secure. I don't know how much of an explanation that is."

"Not much," he responded.

"I agree. Her mother was still alive then. There must be something else."

"She can't stay with us," he said.

"I know."

"I mean, just this morning there was an emergency in the lower decks. I had to ask Teyla to keep an eye on Syla. The moment I stepped out of the room she started crying. When I came back later, she was still crying until I picked her up." He exhaled. "At least Teyla was pretty cool about it all." John glanced at the drawings. "Why us? Why not someone else here with less responsibilities?"

"Believe me, I've been asking that question myself over a thousand times," Elizabeth replied. "Well, best you get some sleep now. Good night, both of you," she then said.

"Hey, Elizabeth?" John called her when she approached the doors. When she turned around to face him, he lifted the drawings. "Thanks for bringing these," he told her.

"You're welcome," she replied.

When the doors closed, John said, "It'll be hard to convince people that a baby drew these." He heard Syla giggle again. "What's so funny?" he asked jokingly. "Maybe I'll say _I_ drew these?" He chuckled when she pulled out her tongue at him in protest. "Yeah, you're right. Who'll believe that?"

Putting the drawings aside, he took a pillow and some blankets and then put them on the floor next to the bed. He then picked up Syla. "Wait… do you need to go to the toilet before bed?" Syla only stared back at him with no response. He gave a sigh. "Yeah, of course you do." John placed her in his arms. "Come on."

* * *

Elizabeth was asked the next day by the Atonians to join them along with John. When they entered the room and the serious faces of all the senior members greeted them, an unsettling feeling reached her. Jodian stood up and gestured for Elizabeth to approach them. When she did, he said, "We have reached an agreement."

Elizabeth nodded to this with Syla's head resting on her shoulder. John looked at the faces of the other Atonians and their repulsive stares towards the little girl. This was not a good sign.

"Because of our ways, we cannot accept a child from another Atonian. Only those who have given life to the child must take responsibilities for them; no one else. Those are the rules in our society."

This sentence disturbed Elizabeth who was about to voice her protest when Jodian continued.

"However, because our numbers have dwindled due to the Wraith attack… we agreed that it is in the Atonians' best interest to welcome Syla back with us."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, having trouble changing the serious expression on her face.

The last person sitting with the others had been Vera. She soon stood up and approached Jodian. "This is Vera. She is Kia's sister. She will take care of Syla."

The encounter of the previous day had made this meeting more difficult for John and Elizabeth. They were aware that they could not take Syla in but Vera's words also made them question the way she would be raised by the Atonians. There was a hostile vibe in the room that took a grasp of the two people, particularly John.

"Welcome her back with you…" John crossed his arms, almost mumbling those words. "It sounds like she wasn't even a part of your people," he told them.

"It is normal that this would appear strange to you, John Sheppard. Because of the recent tragedy amongst the Atonians, the request of Elizabeth Weir has forced us to reconsider certain rules. We deliberated and agreed we do need Syla to return to us."

"Wait, wait, wait," John interrupted. "It took you _five_ days to realize how important this child is to you?"

"This has never been attempted before," Jodian reminded them.

"Yeah, I know that already," John replied quickly. "If she didn't reach out to me or Dr. Weir she would've… no, you would have _allowed_ her to die," his voice was calm but full of resentment.

The four Atonian women and five men exchanged glances at the sudden response.

"We are aware that our customs must look cruel to you but –"

"Damn right they do!"

"John," Elizabeth tried to calm him but he brushed her off.

"No one came for her; no one even looked at her after Kia's death! And she's a perfectly healthy baby."

"But we are willing to accept her now," Jodian replied.

"No, that's just not right. You're still looking at her as if she's diseased. I can't help but think that some sort of stigma is going to be attached to her as she grows up with you!" John protested.

"John Sheppard, you expressed the desire for us to take – "

"Not any more," John replied and took Syla from Elizabeth.

Standing there in brief shock, surrounded by the whispers of the others, Elizabeth watched the colonel leave the room. She exchanged a brief look with Jodian and then hurried after John.

"John!" She called after him but he didn't respond. "Colonel Sheppard!" she tried again. This time he hesitantly stopped. "What are you doing?" she asked him quietly but firmly.

"Don't tell me you weren't disturbed by the way the others were looking at her."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I admit some were worrying but I'm sure they'll adapt. They have no choice now. It _is_ in their best interest to welcome her back."

"I'm beginning to understand why Vera said what she did," he told her.

"I thought we agreed we couldn't afford the time to take care of Syla," Elizabeth said.

"Vera can stay in Atlantis with Syla if she wants to but, I am _not_ letting Syla be raised in their presence."

"They will have children of their own again; she will grow up like a normal Atonian."

"But she will be looked upon differently. I have no doubt that being an outcast for an Atonian is a feeling just as bad as for a human being."

"We don't know them well. As Vera said, some rules will change."

"For her they won't."

"She will be with a loving adoptive parent. And isn't that what the Atonians have been saying the entire time? That it's important for the parent and child to have a connection, the love, so the child could survive and mature?"

John shook his head determinedly in disagreement. "They'll reproduce fast and in great numbers, we know that already about them. And then the old rules will come right back in use again. Syla will not only be reminded constantly of how her parents died but she will be looked upon as a tick, a parasite because of their stupid rules."

Elizabeth understood his concern. She had her doubts as well. "How will we take care of her, John? When there is a crisis here almost daily?"

"As I said before – Vera can stay here. From what she told you I'm sure she wants the same for Syla as we do. At least here she'll have a happier upbringing."

Elizabeth tried to remain calm to his response. "We've only known her for five days; they have known her since birth and probably better than us."

He doubted that. "You think they do?"

"We cannot take care of her. You said so yourself that she can't stay with us."

"Yeah, well that was before I got in there," he replied. John looked at Syla who was quiet during their disagreement. "I know what it's like to be an outcast, Elizabeth. She's a great kid; I can't let her grow up with the constant feeling that she's not wanted."

"John, I understand your concern, but she's not –"

"No, no, don't pull out the she's-not-your-daughter card," he said with annoyance.

Elizabeth placed her hands behind her back as she watched him intently instead. Syla made a disturbed sound to which John covered her face and whispered some comforting words to her.

"I thought you cared about her, Elizabeth," he then said with a doubtful stare.

This took her aback. "Don't you dare question my concern for her," she replied firmly.

John returned his gaze to Syla instead of responding to Elizabeth.

"I'll have a word with Jodian and Vera," she said coldly and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

The remaining Atonians had gathered around Jodian, discussing the earlier incident. Vera stood on the side, watching them. When Elizabeth walked in, silence once again prevailed in the room. "Jodian, I apologize for what happened earlier," she told him.

"We were confused as to why John Sheppard would hastily resign from your earlier request in that way," Jodian said.

"I hope you can understand that his concern for finding a good home for Syla is justified. Your rules are very different from ours. Of course doubts would arise."

"We do understand, Elizabeth Weir. We can promise you that she will be in the safest environment with us," Jodian replied with a smile. Some whispers followed which Elizabeth quickly picked upon.

"Somehow, I cannot find the assurance for that," she was brave enough to admit.

"Rules have changed. The acceptance of Syla is a large example of that."

"We are afraid of how long these new rules might hold," she added.

The Atonians exchanged glances with some even sending a few disturbing once towards Elizabeth. "Are you playing a game here?" one of them suddenly said.

"I'm sorry?"

Jodian stepped in. "Elizabeth Weir, only days ago you stood here, convincing us that we will indeed be the best choice to take care of Kia's child. You asked us to change the rules; some of them we have and now we are willing to welcome her back. However, you now doubt our intentions after we have agreed to your request."

"We only want what is best for her, Jodian," Elizabeth responded.

"So do we," Jodian told her. "We would also not hesitate to leave her here either. Despite her importance to her people, we do not appreciate being toyed with."

"I assure you that that is not our intention," Elizabeth reminded him.

Jodian watched her bold reaction. "I am curious, why has your feeling toward this matter changed so quickly?"

Elizabeth did not take her eyes away from Jodian to look at Vera as one of the main reasons for this; she sensed this would not be good for Kia's sister who only confirmed Elizabeth's suspicions by looking away in guilt. "We came to know Syla better over the past few days," she replied. "We also became worried how the traces of the past and the changing of rules will affect her."

"We can not erase the past. That will always stay with us. Syla had the misfortune of witnessing the slaughter and how she copes with it we do not know. Yes, she will be different from the other children who will come after because of her experience but we cannot control how those so young will behave."

John's reasons were becoming more apparent and clear to Elizabeth as she was listening to Jodian's answer. "You could raise your children to be more understanding."

Whispers were heard again. The faces on the Atonians were such of horror as if she had said the most disturbing thing. "We know how to raise our offspring, Elizabeth Weir."

"I was not criticizing."

"Yes, you were. We will always be grateful for your help in not only rescuing us from the Wraith but finding a new home for us. It is why our doors will always be open for you. But we will not alter everything for the good of one. We will not jeopardize what has been incredibly useful for our survival."

"How does teaching your children to be more compassionate jeopardize them?"

"It could spread outside our people but it is something you will never understand."

One by one the Atonians began leaving the room, without giving a chance for Elizabeth to voice her bitter response. Only Jodian and Vera remained. "Since you lack the trust in us with Syla, we do not have much of the same towards you and John Sheppard. But we do hope you will raise Syla well. May the gods be with you," he finished and then walked away.

Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly and exhaled. This had gone less well than she had expected. When she opened her eyes again, she found Vera standing closer to her.

"My deepest apologies, Elizabeth Weir," Vera spoke sincerely. "I was not aware the rifts my request to you would cause between your people and mine."

"It's not your fault, Vera. Both John and I noticed the mistake we would have made if Syla was left with them…" Elizabeth told her. "But now… we are still faced with the dilemma of Syla's future. It's not good timing for us, not now."

"She will have a better future with someone else," Vera replied. "I am certain of that."

"Well, you do know your people."

Vera nodded. "It is why I never wanted to have children. I was always afraid the tree illness would catch me like it did the others and I could not bare it for my children to be left to die," she admitted.

"What is this tree illness? Kia also mentioned it."

Vera looked at her. "On our planet there was this small forest of trees known as Ekha'la. Our people are very sensitive to the small flowers that bloom there in spring. When the first wind blows, it carries those flowers with them. Only the women suffer from the pollen of the flowers. Why… we do not know. Once it touches the skin, it infects the unfortunate. Two moons later that person becomes terribly weak and dies."

"I see. Explains why Kia became so sick so fast."

Vera nodded sadly. "I hope there is no Ekha'la forest on the new planet…"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Vera, what do you think of Atlantis?"

She suddenly smiled timidly. "It is a beautiful city. I never knew the gate builders were such masters."

"Could you see yourself living here?'

"I do not know. It is new still."

"Colonel Sheppard suggested you should stay here with Syla."

Vera's face turned confused. "I am not certain Elizabeth Weir."

"Would you like to?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I do not know what my purpose would be here other than Syla. I cannot be useless," Vera replied. "But with my people, I can be useful. They need me now."

"I understand," Elizabeth replied. "I'm just curious, what are your skills?"

"Languages," Vera replied.

"Interesting."

"Before the Wraith, I helped my people when they would trade with other races."

"What languages do you know?"

"Tanminian, Ancient, Kedonian…"

Elizabeth listened to the names and was surprised to only recognize two of the thirty mentioned. "I've never heard of most of those."

"There are many races and nations, Elizabeth Weir. I do not think that even the gate builders themselves knew how many there are."

"And you've learned these languages…"

"Through trade," Vera replied. "But I was also taught by some of the elders. It is a necessity."

This intrigued Elizabeth. "Is there no one else among the survivors who are familiar with those languages?"

"No."

"This is a shame… We could have you used your skill with our expeditions."

Vera smiled. "Thank you. But I cannot abandon my people."

"I know…"

Vera rubbed her hands slowly together as she spoke. "Kia would be happy knowing Syla will have a better environment to grow up in."

"What do you mean?"

"She always disapproved of those rules. She found it disgusting that a family who was childless could not be allowed to give a future to a child who is not their own flesh and blood like a few of the past."

"There have been cases where they wanted to adopt an orphan?"

Vera nodded shyly. "Yes. They were rare and only a few but it raised questions of the possibility of taking in a child of another Atonian. They were willing to sacrifice their chance of having their own child to give the… orphaned ones a chance to live. But they were only a few. They were immediately faced with the danger of being banned from our society and with that being left to die, knowing no one would accept them. With time, they had children of their own and then no one showed interest again." Vera looked up at Elizabeth. "Do Humans have the same customs?"

"No," Elizabeth replied. "The number of those families that want to adopt is great among us. In many cases they welcome more than one child."

Vera was sadly relieved by this thought. "You are a generous species."

"There are many children on our world who will never find a future, but those with a kind heart do what they can for them."

"Perhaps Kia had been aware of that," Vera quietly said.

"How?"

"She understood how different the Humans from the Atonians are. When we were making our shelter after the Ekha'la flowers arrived, she confided in me how she wished Syla could be raised in a society such as yours." Vera glanced at her feet covered by the black dress.

"Do you know why… Syla chose us? I know you explained your bewilderment but do you have some knowledge of why this happened?"

"I will say this: the parents and their child have a special bond in the early years. Feelings are sensed easily," Vera told her before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

"No, absolutely not. I will not have yet another screaming fit thrown in my face!" McKay objected when John asked him to hold Syla for a while. Naturally he had only done that to see Rodney's reaction. "And as much as this is amusing to you, for me the first time was a very, _very_ unpleasant experience."

"Relax, McKay, I would not _dare_ give Syla to you. The poor girl would be traumatized for life otherwise," John said with a smirk.

"Huh, _she'll_ be traumatized?" Rodney commented. He dusted off his hands and then stepped off the Jumper.

"Is it done?"

"Of course it's done!" McKay replied.

"My bad," John shook his head. He placed Syla on the seat, securing her properly.

"So, uh, Elizabeth's okay with you taking a baby on the Jumper like that?" Rodney asked, pointing to Syla.

"It's not the fist time I've done it," John said and looked at Rodney with a sneer.

"Oh, yes, that was ingeniously funny," Rodney responded with annoyance when he understood what the colonel had been referring to.

John started the Jumper. " Elizabeth, this is Sheppard. I'm taking Syla for a visit to the mainland."

There was silence on the other end. "Alright, Colonel. Fly safely," Elizabeth responded, surprising even John with the absence of an inquiry from her about why and how.

The gate had been in her view for the past hour, as Elizabeth wondered how to handle this situation with Syla, which turned into something more complicated, much to her concern.

The short man that was Samuels broke those thoughts when he came in her office. "You have a minute, Dr. Weir?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, leaning forward.

"I know there have been some rumors flying about with you and the Colonel and that Atonian baby," he started.

"There have been rumors?" She shouldn't have been surprised but now she was.

"There's one about you and Colonel Sheppard being half-Atonian, then there's another one of the baby being his secret love child and…" After noticing Elizabeth's tired look, Samuels quickly replied. "Yeah, there are."

"And why are you here?"

"Well, I don't know if it means much but when you and the Colonel left, the first time that he took the baby…. The, err, Atonian… Kia mentioned something how, err, the baby only laughed like that when her dad was holding her. And then when the baby was returned to her and you both left the Infirmary, she kept whispering something to her with this very sad look on her face. It was just eerie. Not long before the illness struck her."

"I see… Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I didn't think it had any importance until I heard what happened with the Atonians this morning."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, thank you Samuels, that was… helpful."

Dr. Samuels nodded in response before exiting the office. Elizabeth leaned back on the chair, the words of earlier meshing in with some of her own thoughts.

* * *

"Dena, hey," John greeted the older woman sitting by her tent. It was a pleasantly sunny day on the mainland.

With her bright blue eyes and wrinkled face, she smiled wholeheartedly at the colonel. "Good to see you again, Colonel Sheppard." She stood up to greet him when she noticed the baby in his arms. "I was not aware that you had a child," Dena said.

John smiled. "She's not mine."

Dena lowered her head to look at the child's shy face. She was surprised when Syla glanced at her. "She is… Atonian."

"Yeah, she is," John replied nonchalantly as if it hadn't been anything unusual. Syla tried to hug him, as she must've felt too uncomfortable being watched like that.

"How is this possible?"

"Uh, long story. Anyway, you know that rainbow thing you once showed me?" When Dena nodded to this, he continued, "Do you still have it?"

"Yes. I will find it for you," Dena replied and glanced at Syla once more before disappearing into the tent.

Syla let out a shy voice as she looked up at him and smiled, her little hands tapping his cheeks. John was met with more than a few curious glances from the Athosians here because of the little girl when they arrived. They all found it as strange as Dena had that an Atonian child could be not only in the care of someone who was not their birth parent but also from another race.

When Dena emerged again, she had a small purple branch in her hands. "Here it is," she said and gave it to the colonel.

"Thank you, Dena," he replied. "I'll bring it back."

Dena took a step forward while watching the two head off to the forest. She was still amazed.

Standing in the middle of the clearing later, surrounded by a few trees in the distance, John lifted the small branch in the air. "Let's see if I can do this right…"

Syla watched the man rub the branch's surface with his thumb as small purple particles were being released in the air. Pretty soon the space above them began filling up with butterflies flying over to them. In immense numbers, with rich colors of the rainbow, the little insects swarmed to the spot, coloring the sky above John and Syla, and surrounding the two. Letting out a happy cry, Syla reached for the butterflies.

"What do you know, it worked," he said, watching the beautiful colors. A few even landed on the light-colored hair of the little girl, while an elegant black specimen rested on John's right shoulder. He looked at Syla's face and how happy this made her as he hoped it would. Seeing this expression of joy made him realize what an amazing feeling it was to have your child be happy this way. "We'll find you a good home, Syla," he told her. "I promise."

"Wuuu!" Syla giggled with her eyes on the butterflies. John smiled tamely to this.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

Leaning against the pillar, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She did not wish to see anything but only listen to the waves and feel the soft breeze against her skin. She thought her failed meeting with the Atonians had been the nasty peak of the day. Oh, how wrong she had been. Only hours after, she was forced to intervene in a dispute between some of the personnel that left her head boiling for an hour after it was finally resolved; then there was an emergency in the infirmary but thankfully that was fixed easily; a brief Wraith scare which turned out to be a false alarm; a bad operation by one of the teams that nearly caused a worsening of relations between Atlantis and a small group of traders from another planet if she hadn't intervened… _again_. Now, when night was finally upon her and all that chaos from earlier had gone away, she herself wanted to get away from its irritating heat. Elizabeth reminded herself of how useful John's presence could've been today but in spite of everything, she restrained herself from calling him. She wasn't angry at him; she simply wanted to give him time as well as herself. Elizabeth exhaled deeply to this. Perhaps that hadn't been the wisest decision. She moaned quietly as the peacefulness of the moment and how it was working well for her strained nerves.

_Swoosh_! She heard the doors open behind her. With her eyes still closed she let out a deep, deep sigh. "Uh, not again… what now?" she quietly said, not wanting to spoil the beauty of the prior tame moment by opening her eyes and facing the reality she wanted desperately to escape from very briefly.

The quick response she had expected did not materialize, which only succeeded in getting another grain of irritation into her. "What is it this time?" she asked loudly but coldly. "Did Kerneson get stuck in the transporter again?"

"It was the bathroom actually, but you're close," a familiar voice responded.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and turned her head to find him standing there. First response to that face had been relief that it hadn't been yet another request that could easily get her to explode, and the second response had been slight indifference. She was too tired and maybe even lazy to turn around fully. Fortunately, he walked up to her. Elizabeth could read a sign of guilt in his eyes. "Hey," she replied softly. When she noticed the little girl sleeping in his arms, her lips formed a tender but short smile.

"She had a long day," he replied.

"Oh, well, at least hers was better than mine," Elizabeth told him. She moved her neck a few times until she heard a small bone crack.

"Stressful?" he asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "You could say that." She looked at the ocean.

"I was just informed about Johnson's earlier screw up with the traders."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you call me?"

Elizabeth caught his gaze. "Well…" Her eyes traveled down to Syla.

John glanced at the baby. "Oh."

"Mm."

"From what I also heard, you handled it quite nicely."

"Those diplomatic skills do come in handy sometimes."

John smirked. "I'm surprised you're not down at the gym beating the crap out of your poor sparring partner."

It was Elizabeth's turn to give a smirk. "If I were you, I probably would've done just that."

"Ah, after the day you've had, I would've left a few dead bodies. I'm also amazed that you're not screaming at the top of your lungs now."

"You know, when I was younger that's exactly what I did when I was under too much pressure in one day. Now though… well, I have my own ways to vent."

"Like what? Just stand here?"

Another smirk was shown by her to this. "I do visit the gym once in a while," she said.

"I know," he replied with those familiar furrowed eyebrows. "But you've never had me for a sparring partner so you have no idea what it's really like or how great it is to vent like that."

"From the stories Teyla's been telling me… I don't think you and stick fighting get along so well," she replied with a smug.

John pouted. "I do prefer to just shoot the other one but…" he shrugged.

Elizabeth chuckled. It had been the first time she had done that today. It felt good.

John watched her release yet another sigh; her eyelids slowly covering and uncovering her eyes as she leaned her head against the pillar again. "Look, about earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean what I said."

A soft smile graced her lips as her eyes were given to the view of the sky. "You were looking after Syla, John. I understand," she responded peacefully.

"But I didn't mean that you were –"

"It's alright," she interrupted him absently. "I think I've come to know you better over the past few years to _know_ what you meant and what you didn't. Please, it's alright," she finished and looked back at him.

John pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay."

"So, did you two have a good time on the mainland?"

"You could say that. _She_ isn't complaining," he smiled and looked at Syla who snuggled more in his arms.

"What did you do there anyway?"

"Oh, just showed her a few tricks. She was happy. It… it felt good seeing her happy like that, enjoying herself."

"I'm glad to hear that. At least we won't have to worry about the Atonians anymore…"

"Yeah, I heard the meeting didn't end all that well. Sorry about that," he said.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm actually relieved it ended up this way. I too wouldn't have liked seeing Syla raised by their rules." She looked at her and then at John. "You were right, she doesn't deserve that."

A soft smile was his response to this. He placed Syla on his chest so her head would be resting on his shoulder. "Wanna join me in the gym for a while?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not fighting you, John," she replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna pull a gun on you," he told her with a grin.

"Fine, but I'm not any better at stick fighting either."

He brought his face closer to her. "You need to vent, Elizabeth," he whispered to her. John stood back and motioned for her to follow him.

She smirked and pushed herself from the pillar. "What about Syla?"

"We'll be quiet," he responded as the doors opened.

This time she had to chuckle. "Yeah, right," she told herself and followed the colonel.

* * *

With some ingenuity, they both managed to make a small and comfortable nest for Syla by the window in the gym. The little girl barely registered anything that might disrupt her slumber.

Taking each a pair of wooden sticks, they stepped barefooted on the blue mat.

"Alright, so I assume you've done at least some practice with this," he told her. The volume of their voices hadn't seemed bothersome to Syla, much to their relief.

"Well, some," Elizabeth replied.

"Good enough," John said and quickly launched himself towards her. Elizabeth responded to his attack not as quick which left her on her knees with her arms holding the sticks firmly.

"You could've given me a warning first," she responded.

"You said you had some practice, does that require me giving you a warning before an attack?" he asked and backed off, allowing her to stand up again. "_Now_, are you _ready_?"

Elizabeth nodded to which John attacked again and this time not only did she fail to respond quickly enough for the second time but he easily managed to defeat her to the ground. "You're taking this quite passively, Elizabeth," he told her.

"I told you, this is not my way of venting out my frustrations," she reminded him, breathing with an increasing speed.

"Sure it is," he said, and instead of helping her to stand up again by offering his hand, John placed his sticks behind hers and pulled backwards. Elizabeth's muscles tensed slightly after she got on her feet again.

"You're deliberately trying to get me angry?" she asked him, her gaze becoming intense.

"Of course I am," John replied and stood there waiting for her to make a move. "Come on, I'm waiting."

Elizabeth smirked. "This was a bad idea," she told him and turned around to leave when she suddenly felt a hit on her back and another one on her knees which forced her to the ground. The irritation from earlier finally rose up higher. "Oh that's it!" she hissed and quickly stood up before spinning around to face him. This time it was she who launched herself at John.

He managed to block her attack and spin around to hit her back. "Now we're talking!" he said with a grin.

Elizabeth twirled one of the sticks in her hand and then hid it carefully behind her back. "Yes, we are," she said and quickly crouched down, snatching the ground from John's feet with her leg. He fell down on his back. "Ah!" he let out a gasp along with that. John was then attacked by a standing Elizabeth where he quickly reacted and blocked successfully.

Two moves later, he had her on her knees with the sticks to her neck, him standing behind her. "Is that enough?" he asked insincerely.

"Not yet," she replied and escaped his grasp before adding two new moves, which surprised John and forced him in that same position on his knees. "Did I mention I had Teyla teach me a few tricks?"

"Would've been nice if you had done that earlier," he replied and then swiftly pulled away from her.

Both kept at this for thirty more minutes, neither willing to back down. "See, I told you this was the right way to vent."

"Huh, maybe." She shrugged. She then quickly moved past him and hit him first on the lower back and then on his behind.

John looked at her with a mix of surprise and amusement. "You didn't learn that."

"Just an opportunity," she replied. Elizabeth made the mistake of easing up for a moment, which John quickly used in his favor and….

Five minutes later she found herself pinned against the wall with the sticks again to her neck. "You seem to enjoy this," he noted, his face only inches away from hers.

"Well…" she admitted, "It did let a few frustrations out." Her breathing had been heavy just as his, her curls covering some of her face.

John nodded at this and as many times as he had done before, he licked his lips and then glanced at hers. His eyes however, remained on hers for a while longer. "Good. At least it worked," he replied and quickly pulled away, neither falling for the urge for that other form of physical dominance that would undoubtedly follow in these situations.

They heard a loud giggle and clapping. Both turned to see Syla awake and responding quite cheerfully to this. "Looks like we had an audience there," he noted.

"Unfortunately for her she didn't catch me almost, as you put it earlier, beating the crap out of you," Elizabeth said.

John chuckled. "You weren't extremely bad but you were nowhere near great, Elizabeth." A stick was thrown as a response to this. "Hey, I thought we were done!" he protested.

"No one likes for the winner to be gloating, John," she responded and smiled. "But thanks, it did help."

John nodded. "That's great," he agreed reluctantly.

"Oh, and could we keep this… session to ourselves?" She asked him.

"Fine with me."

"Okay, so…" she started, trying to calm her breathing from earlier, "I'll take her tonight."

"Do that, some time for me would feel very good right about now," he replied and gathered his equipment. John brushed Syla's hair and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, kiddo." He stood up and grabbed the towel. "Now that you got that out of your system, good night, Elizabeth," he said to her before heading out.

Elizabeth chuckled and breathed in deeply. The tension from earlier had managed to escape during those few adrenaline-filled moments from their session. She was pleased. It hadn't bothered her that she lost, as she knew she was not good at this form of fighting even if John wasn't a master either, but its effects were welcoming for her.

* * *

The shower had done her good; it had been much more soothing this way after her 'exercise' with John than if had she decided to reject his proposal. Afterwards, Elizabeth gave Syla a small bath. She was calm during the bathing but occasionally she would start splashing water everywhere. Elizabeth would chuckle, as she found the baby's liveliness amusing and welcoming. It also managed to make the rest of Elizabeth's evening calmer and chase away the irritating heat from previously in the day. It had been the simplicity of giving your baby a bath that was tranquil.

Carrying Syla in a soft towel, Elizabeth smiled at her and the sweet little noises she started making of the Jumper again. She then placed the little girl on the bed. "Thankfully your mother also left us a few of your clothes…" Elizabeth remembered and spun around to the small bag by the door where she had placed the clothes. She frowned at the lack of color in them; had the Atonians not heard of anything other than black to apply to their clothes? Not having the time to play dressmaker, Elizabeth simply took some and dressed Syla. "Feels good to be clean again, doesn't it?" she smiled widely at Syla who responded with a giggle and a clap. Syla then stretched out her arms towards her. "Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked, bringing her face closer to the child. Syla soon gave her response when she touched Elizabeth's cheek with her hands and then kissed it. The woman couldn't help but grin to this. "Thank you, Syla and you are also welcome," she told her and chuckled softly. "When I was little…" Elizabeth started as she sat on the bed next to Syla. "My mother used to sing this song to me," she said and then started singing a children's melody accompanied with hand gestures appropriate to the lyrics.

Syla followed her movements, her eyes absorbing the melody and lyrics along with the hand gestures like a sponge. She understood this rather quickly and she joined in without the words. When the song ended she giggled loudly. "Baaaa!"

Elizabeth then took an imaginary small object and then hid her hands behind her back. She then showed her hands turned into weak fists. Syla looked at them, somehow understanding what this meant and pointed to Elizabeth's left hand. Her hand opened and there was a small red flower which she managed to swipe from her table earlier. Syla recognized it and let out a happy sound to this before taking the small flower.

Elizabeth chuckled. She hadn't realized what a relaxing effect this spare time of playing games with a child could also have. She observed the little girl's face for a while. There was something different about her. "Did you grow up a few inches today?"

Syla only looked back at her with those warm green eyes and giggled again.

"It's strange…" Elizabeth mused. She then brushed Syla's hair gently. "Whatever it is… I wish I could have more time with you, Syla. You're a wonderful girl. If we were back on Earth I probably would've taken you home with me," she smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

She observed every inch of the room carefully with curiosity. She had done the same when she was in John's room without anyone noticing. Making a bird with her hands, Syla started singing quietly again. She smiled and pointed to the ceiling where an imaginary bird had passed. The little girl then slowly turned around on the bed where Elizabeth was sleeping. "E-eli-za-beth," she suddenly spoke out very quietly. " Elizabeth," she repeated the name smoothly this time. Syla touched the sleeping woman's hand.

It hadn't been the usual alarm that had awoken her but a soft brush of Syla's small hands against her cheek. Elizabeth opened her eyes, moving her head lazily on the pillow. "Oh, morning, Syla," she said to Syla. "Again you woke up before me… That's something." Elizabeth yawned.

When afternoon came, Elizabeth found Vera in her room where she was preparing for her journey to the new planet. When she noticed the woman with Syla, Vera smiled politely at them. "Elizabeth Weir."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, no, Elizabeth Weir." When they entered the room, Vera looked at Syla. "Oh, she is growing well," she suddenly said.

"Already?" Elizabeth glanced down at Syla who was quiet since they walked inside.

"You are surprised?" Vera asked.

"Well, in a way… yes. I thought she was a little different last night."

Vera narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "Human children grow up quickly, do they not?"

"Not exactly. They need more time," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh. Atonian children do not take long to mature. In her case," Vera nodded at the little girl, "she will be a mature young woman after seventy-one moons."

Elizabeth was amazed. "That's pretty fast."

"For us it is normal. John Sheppard had asked me how it was possible for Syla to have all the teeth of a grown Atonian before. They are born with them. Why their ability for proper speech always comes later, we still do not know. She is only nineteen moons old but she should be able to speak now." Vera looked down at the little girl. "True, Syla?" she spoke softly to her.

Syla only stared quietly at Vera with her little arms around Elizabeth's neck. Vera sighed sadly at this.

Elizabeth watched Vera's saddened expression. "Are you sure you do not wish to remain here?"

"Yes, Elizabeth Weir. I do believe it is best for her to grow in a society where my people are not present… Including me," she replied.

"But you are not like the others, Vera."

"No. My people are weak now. Although I do not share many of their thoughts, I cannot abandon them."

"Ve-e-ra," Syla suddenly spoke.

Vera smiled widely. "Oh, Syla." The Atonian suddenly got emotional from Syla's word.

"Ve-era," Syla repeated and smiled.

Vera touched the little girl's cheeks with her hands. She looked up at Elizabeth with joyful eyes. "She spoke my name. Her third word… oh, the gods!"

Feeling confused although less emotional, Elizabeth asked, "Third?"

Vera nodded, returning her gaze to the little girl. "Yes. The first two words of our children are always the names of their parents… if their third word is also a name of an Atonian… it is a great honor."

"This is the first time I heard her speak, actually," Elizabeth told her.

"Perhaps you were not present or asleep." Vera caressed the little girl's hair. "Thank you, Syla. Thank you." She then kissed Syla's nose.

"Would you like to hold her?" Elizabeth asked her.

Vera looked back at her. "Could I?"

"Of course." Elizabeth slowly gave Syla to her.

The moment she was in Vera's arms, Syla started crying very quietly. Vera uncovered a piece of hair behind the little girl's ear where a green star-shaped mark appeared.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked, surprised at this.

Vera uncovered a bit of her own hair and revealed the same mark only purple in color. "It is a sign that she is growing, Elizabeth Weir. When the color of the star reaches violet many moons later, she will gain full maturity." Vera brushed the mark with her thumb several times; Syla's crying began to die down with each stroke. Soon, she became quiet and looked back at Vera.

"Why did she-" Elizabeth wanted to ask about Syla's change of behavior but soon decided against it.

"Her soul is growing beautifully. Her star shows it." Vera touched Syla's nose with her own. "Are you happy here?" she asked the little girl.

Syla nodded to this and giggled.

Vera smiled again. "Kia would be proud of this," she told Elizabeth. "I am proud of you and John Sheppard."

"She has only been with us for seven days."

"For you it might not be long, but for us… it is a long time. Kia and Kelovan cared for her when she was most vulnerable. You and John Sheppard have cared for her when she is stronger and learning." Vera looked back at Syla. "Her mother wished for you and John Sheppard to have this honor… that is why she was silent with you."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "How?"

"They have a special bond in the beginning. I have not mentioned that to you?"

"You did, but I'm not sure I quite understand."

Vera smiled. "Perhaps Syla will tell you when she has matured."

"Oh, I don't think we'll be around then," Elizabeth replied wanting to hear more of Vera's explanation.

"You will be." Vera's confidence almost surprised Elizabeth. "Syla is growing in a society and by a people not like us. Kia wished for this to happen and it is happening."

"Vera, we can't –"

"Elizabeth Weir, you and John Sheppard had been kind to allow her to live. She would have not survived the death of my sister if you had chosen not to take care of her… even for a while. If you decide on another keeper…" Vera's smile faded as her face become more serious. "I do not know how it could be for her. I pray that you will have the desire to care for her longer." Vera brushed Syla's hair. The little girl smiled. "Pretty," she said.

Vera smiled again. "My expectations had been surpassed; her star has shown; she is happy." Vera kissed Syla's head. "Keep safe, Syla," she told her and handed her back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could feel the increase of Syla's weight when she took her back. "Thank you, Vera."

"Do you know that her father would take her to the forest and show her the beautiful birds there?" Vera told her.

"Hmm, she did make it clear how much she liked birds and flying."

Vera nodded. "Her father loved the thought of flying. I understand John Sheppard adores flying as well."

Elizabeth chuckled. "He does."

"Syla is fortunate," Vera finished. She took her belongings. "I must join my people now."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Oh, before you go…" She remembered the two drawings she had brought with her. "I thought you might like to have these…"

Vera took the drawings of Syla's parents. "These are by her hand."

"Yes, they are."

Vera looked at the little girl, expecting some kind of answer. "Take! Take!" she heard Syla say. "Thank you," Vera brushed the little girl's cheek. "You have given me the most beautiful present but… thank you."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at this exchange. It also saddened her that Vera could not reconsider her offer, but she didn't want to force the Atonian.

* * *

A day had passed since the Atonians left Atlantis for their new home. "So, she'll grow up pretty quickly then," John repeated an earlier sentence of Elizabeth's.

"Yeah, which is great but we still have to wait a while longer."

"It would've made things easier if one of us didn't have to be with her constantly."

"Much easier. And I still find it amazing that from not being able to form a single word only a day earlier, she already used perhaps twelve words today."

"That _is_ amazing. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he said to the little girl who giggled.

"Who knows what else we could learn from her," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, suddenly these past few days seem too short."

Syla then started singing quietly again.

John couldn't help but chuckle. "She's like a little jukebox."

"Those songs she sings, they helped when I was doing work in those late hours. They're really soothing."

"Yeah," John agreed.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "More drawings?" she asked, referring to the two sheets of paper in his hands.

"Ah, yeah. I wish I had this artistic gene when I was her age. Not that I'm any better now, but…" he cleared his throat. He showed the first drawing to Elizabeth. It was a stunning representation of the city.

"Really… this is just beautiful," Elizabeth commented on the drawing.

"Yup. She… also did this one," he replied and placed the second drawing on the desk.

She stared at the drawing for a while. "Oh…" she let out a sound.

"I know. I figured all her previous drawings were just photographic copies of what already existed, but _this_, it turns out that, she can also create one from her, uh, imagination, I guess."

"I see…" Elizabeth picked up the drawing of a couple standing on a balcony, watching the ocean; not different from the scene that had happened a few days ago. What was different about this was the way the woman had been drawn – with her head resting on the man's shoulder; the man's left arm had been wrapped around her waist, his head leaning against hers, his lips slightly open as if he had been whispering something to her and by the look of the woman's smiling face, she seemed happy by this; sleeping on his right arm had been Syla. It was a peaceful scene. The little girl had captured John and Elizabeth in the drawing too realistically even if the setting was a fragment of Syla's imagination.

"You have a wonderful talent, Syla," Elizabeth turned to the little girl.

Their little moment was sadly interrupted by Teyla. "Could I intrude for a moment?"

"Sure, Teyla, what is it?" Elizabeth replied.

"Since the departure of the Atonians I see that you have not managed to find a home for Syla."

"Unfortunately…"

"If this could somehow be useful, I would like to suggest a planet where a people who could be good caretakers live."

"Really, who are they?" John asked.

"The Tanminians. They have many children from different societies who have come under their care."

"Like Syla?" Elizabeth asked.

"Many are orphans, yes. They are a very kind people. I do not know if they could accept Syla but perhaps there is a possibility," Teyla said.

"And you know them?"

"Yes." Teyla nodded slowly.

"Well, if they are as good as you say, then we could pay them a visit," Elizabeth said and turned to John for his opinion.

Glancing at Syla who was sitting on Elizabeth's desk, John nodded. "Sure, I'm for it. Let's check them out." He stood up to leave with Teyla.

"I think I'll join you," Elizabeth then said.

"You do?" John asked.

"Yes. I would like to see these people and their home for myself," Elizabeth told him and stood up.

"Alright then. After you," John said.

Elizabeth smiled and took Syla in her arms. She then walked out of the office, followed by John and Teyla.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

They were surprised seeing houses made within the large, thick trees; it looked more like the trees had grown from the houses themselves. Each home was at least a meter above the ground but its camouflage was very believable. If Teyla had not showed them where the Tanminians' homes were, neither Elizabeth nor the colonel would have managed to recognize them. 

"It looks empty," John noted as the three of them stood there. The rest of the team had remained by the gate because of Teyla's request. Because of the many children in their care, the Tanminians were vary of unfamiliar faces and especially if their number had been larger than three.

"They are being careful, Colonel," Teyla said. She then whistled gently. "Hira!" she called out. "It is Teyla!"

A small head of a little boy appeared from one of the windows of a house; his nose was like a small horn and his eyes tiny but curious. Then another small head appeared in the window next to his; with pigtails and skin red as her eyes, the young girl watched the newcomers quietly from her window.

"Who's Hira?" John whispered the question to Teyla.

"She is the head keeper," Teyla responded.

From the window of the middle house, an elderly woman with curly blonde hair appeared to Teyla's call, her pale face covered with unusual green spots. She eyed the Humans suspiciously but grinned when she noticed Teyla with them. "Oh, goodness! Teyla!" The small door opened and a rope fell down. Hira climbed down and then quickly approached them. In a long peach-colored dress, the woman greeted Teyla with a warm hug. "Oh, my pretty child. It has been so many days."

Teyla smiled warmly to Hira's greeting. "Too many."

Hira looked over at the other two and the little girl in John's arms. "Are they your friends?" she asked. "The ones you spoke about?"

"Yes, they –"

"Oh my, oh my!" Hira covered her mouth briefly. "You are Humans!"

John and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Last time I checked… yes," John replied.

"And she is Atonian!" Hira watched the three of them for what seemed like forever, making the adults slightly uncomfortable. "What happened to her… Atonian parents?" she finally asked.

"Her father was killed by the Wraith and her mother died of an illness not long ago," Elizabeth told her.

"Oh, goodness." Hira showed a sign of pity. Gingerly, she approached Syla. With a broad smile she looked down at the little girl. "But are you not a pretty and brave girl!" she told her.

Syla suddenly giggled to this. "Brave!" she responded and clapped.

Knowing Syla's usual response to strangers, her reaction to Hira surprised her 'parents'. Elizabeth looked over at Teyla. "She has a gift with children of different races. They trust her easily," the Athosian replied.

"What is her name?" Hira asked.

"Syla," replied Elizabeth.

"Her birth parents also had such beautiful green eyes?" Hira asked and looked back at Elizabeth as if checking something.

"Her parents had gray eyes. At least, her mother did," Elizabeth said.

Hira was stunned. "Why have you brought her here then?"

"I have explained to them your kindness with children from other worlds. Syla's mother asked of them to look after her but because their time is limited they are unable to. We brought her to you in hopes that you could give her a proper home," Teyla said.

"You know I could, but she is not an orphan," Hira responded.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth felt confused.

"You are her parents. She is no longer an orphan and so she has no place here."

"How can you tell that?" John asked.

"Well, her eyes to begin with…"

"The thing is, Hira, that she requires too much attention. We have our duties and can't be with her constantly," John said.

"Why then did you take her in?" Hira asked.

"We were not given much of a choice at the time," he replied.

"We were also warned before by one of the Atonians that another separation might not be good for her," Elizabeth also voiced her concern.

"In what way?" Hira asked.

"Psychologically," Elizabeth said.

Hira smiled. "That is nonsense. Since the Atonians have not had any experience as with Syla here, the Atonian who had told you this only assumed but was not aware of the reality."

"Oh? And what is the reality?" Elizabeth asked.

"They can adapt well."

"Hmm, because this was told to us by a relative of Syla."

"Unfortunately for them they were not aware of many things. The Atonian children are close to those who care for them but this so-called separation does not damage them. They can be strong… psychologically, if there is someone else who could appropriately care for them after that."

"Well, there was this big deal being made of her _accepting_ her parents," John said.

"Of course there would be. If the child does not accept those who would give her care then she would die. It is normal."

"How do you know all this about the Atonians anyway?"

Hira smirked. "Experience. I have had only two Atonian children in my care but I learned much from them. Their personality shapes greatly when they are between thirteen and nineteen moons of age. Before that they are still too fragile and much is not needed to assure their survival apart from the most basic of needs, but once the thirteenth moon of age is reached… it is crucial for their development."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked.

"Atonian children grow much faster than Humans do. This is the age of primary learning for them. It is of course best for them to be placed with parents who would give them proper guidance during that time if they have lost their birth parents."

"Oh boy…" John said quietly when he remembered what Syla had probably learned from him.

Hira gathered her hands closer to her belly as she watched the Humans' confused faces. "You were not told this?"

"N-o…" they responded.

"Were there no other Atonians to explain this to you?"

"There were but they didn't tell us much," John admitted.

"Not unheard of. I will never understand their reasons for abandoning their young like this." Hira shook her head.

"What happens after that, when they reach… erm… twenty moons?" he asked.

"Then the period of secondary learning comes and that lasts until they mature."

"And how is that one different from the first one?"

"Well, the primary learning period is how their souls will be fundamentally shaped. What follows after that is only… an addition."

"Oh. So…. What she learned from us will be…"

"Who she will become, yes," Hira replied.

"Uh, I was afraid of that," John replied under his breath.

"What was her age when she was given in your care?"

"Thirteen moons we assume?" Elizabeth replied.

"She appears to be only twenty moons old now," Hira said.

"Yes, she is," Elizabeth answered.

"And she is happy so I can assume you had taken good care of her since her birth parents' death."

"We hope we did," Elizabeth replied.

Hira watched Syla's behavior as she leaned her head against John's chest. "She is peaceful with you," Hira noted. She then looked up at John. "She must have acquired much of her knowledge from you."

John smiled nervously. "Let's hope not."

Hira raised her red eyebrows to this. "Have you not taught her useful things?"

"Uh, well… there are some who would agree to that," John replied.

"Oh, forgive me but what are your names?" Hira quickly asked.

"My name is –" Elizabeth began the introduction but Syla quickly interrupted her.

" Elizabeth," Syla said and lifted her hand to touch John's cheek. "John."

"Elizabeth and John," Hira said and smiled.

John lifted Syla higher to have a good look at her face. "Did you just say my name?" he asked.

Elizabeth leaned in closer to him. "I forgot to mention that before. Vera said that the first words their children utter are the names of their parents."

John slowly turned his face to Elizabeth. "Well thank you for telling me that _now_," he said.

Hira smiled happily to this. "You are her parents now. She is better with you."

"I'm touched by this but I still think she needs someone to be with her constantly and who would give her the proper attention."

"I agree," Elizabeth added. She then noticed children emerging from the houses, many of races she had never seen - something which surprised her. Along with them were many adult Tanminians.

Hira turned around and shouted in a friendly voice something in Tanminian to them. It must have been her way of assuring that the guests were not a threat because the others quickly dispersed and went about their business… in a way. The woman then nodded towards them. "Come," she invited the others.

As they followed Hira through the small forest town, they could see many activities going on. There were children sitting on tree branches and reading books; a small group playing a game of invisible volleyball; some eating fruit; others sitting in a circle and talking.

"You have many children here," Elizabeth noted.

"Yes. Many who had been left orphaned or homeless have been brought to us. We give them a good home along with our own children."

"You've always accepted kids like this?" John asked.

"Oh, yes. We do not believe in abandonment."

"That is kind of you," Elizabeth told her.

Hira nodded. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"How do you raise them?" John asked, seeing the different races of children about.

"Their individuality helps us. We look at who they are as persons and make our own rules along with that. Every child is different and we cannot apply the same rules for everyone. That does not mean that they are not equal to the other children or that they receive fewer opportunities. Our main concern is that they grow up happy and healthy."

"What happens to them when they become adults?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is their choice to stay, return to their original planet or inhabit another one. Strangely, none of our children had wished to remain with us after reaching maturity but they consider us their family. Many have become individuals with great influence in their society and that has helped us greatly because they offer us assistance in times of need."

"They look after you."

"Just as we had done when they were children."

"That's neat," John said. "Do they help when the Wraith attack?"

"Yes, they do! In fact, they helped us build an underground shelter from those vampires. Fortunately, the Wraith are not aware of its existence."

"This is where you hide during an attack?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I take a look at it?"

"I do," Hira replied. "I am sorry, John. Although you are friends of Teyla's, I cannot show you something that is vital for our security."

"O-kay… Uh, can you describe it to me then?"

"Why are you curious?" she asked.

"I want to make sure Syla will indeed be safe when the Wraith decide to visit this little planet of yours," he replied.

"We have survived many attacks, John. You can be certain she will be safe during such dangers."

"Uh-uh. So, the shelter…" John nodded expectantly towards her.

"It is a combination of several… alien technologies."

John nodded slowly. He expected a longer answer. "That's it?"

"Yes," Hira replied, her calm face visibly showing her refusal to discuss the shelter further.

"Okay then… How did you manage this?" John asked.

"As I have already said, it is thanks to those who were once living among us. We have survived thanks to their help just as they have survived thanks to ours."

"They haven't forgotten you," Elizabeth said.

"Indeed," Hira replied with a smile.

Two children then ran past the newcomers, almost knocking Elizabeth to the ground. John quickly grabbed her arm and prevented her from falling down. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

"Your town seems very peaceful," she noted, hearing only the familiar sounds of the inhabitants and those of nature.

"We always try to keep it that way. It is important for the children to feel safe."

"Looks like a good place for kids to grow up," John said as he looked around. He noticed two children hiding behind a tree and observing them. They giggled shyly when John noticed them. The first one whispered something to the other and their giggles became louder. The second child covered his ears for a moment and grinned. The first one said something out loud and both giggled again.

"They find you amusing," Hira told him.

"I'm afraid to ask but, why?"

"It is your ears."

"My ea-" John touched his left ear. The children started laughing again to this.

"Yes, it reminds them of the Kevorian donkeys that live on this planet," she told him and smiled widely. She must have found the children's comparison equally amusing. "Their ears are similar… only longer."

If Syla wasn't in his arms, John would've covered both of his ears. "Kids and their imagination," he said with slight nervousness.

"You know, they do lo-" Elizabeth started.

"Hey, hey!" He cut her off. Even Syla let out a giggle.

"If you do not mind me asking, do you have children of your own?" Hira asked them.

"Ah, no, we don't," he replied.

The woman smiled curiously. "Then I am certain that Syla has prepared you when that time comes."

"She gave us some idea," Elizabeth replied and then glanced at John.

"If you have succeeded in taking care of an Atonian child… then I have no doubt you will make excellent parents when your own child arrives in the world," Hira said with confidence.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied.

"Um, yeah," John reluctantly agreed.

Hira looked down at Syla who smiled at Hira. "Are you absolutely certain you wish to part with Syla?"

"Only if she has a good upbringing here," John said.

"I can assure you that she will," Hira replied.

John and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. "Could we have a moment?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Hira agreed.

"I cannot understand if it had been the mother or Syla who had chosen them," Teyla said as she and Hira watched the small family walk away from them.

"I am certain the decision of the mother had been very important. Syla would have needed some guidance of whether she could trust these people. In her own way, her mother had agreed and perhaps transferred that to her child."

"I see… How?"

"Mother and child sense the feelings of the other very easily in the beginning. Their bond is strong then as it is very important for the child's survival."

"I was not aware."

"Not many are, Teyla," Hira told her with a smile.

"So, what do you think?" John asked her.

"Well…" Elizabeth looked over at the other children who were playing. "It looks pretty safe. Teyla trusts them…"

"Do you?"

Elizabeth looked back at him. "If they indeed have this history, then," she nodded, "I don't see a reason to doubt them, and she seemed pretty familiar with Atonian children."

"Yeah…" John observed the settings of the place. "And Syla reacted well to Hira."

"Surprisingly."

John lifted Syla higher. "Would you be happy here?" he asked her. Syla only smiled at him. John sighed. "Why is this hard for some reason?"

"Letting her go?" Elizabeth picked up.

"Yeah," John replied. "I mean, it's been only like what, seven days?" He brought Syla closer to him again.

Elizabeth smiled. "You've grown attached to her just as I have."

John looked at her. "No I haven't," he spoke quickly.

"I won't tell anyone." Elizabeth assured him. "I won't say I'm not surprised given how awkward it was in the beginning but it's good to see this change in you."

"Uh, yeah, whatever," John quickly brushed that off but not before Elizabeth noticed how uncomfortable her sentence had made him. "I promised her we'd find her a good home. I wanna keep that promise."

"So do I," Elizabeth agreed. "And I think we've kept it. May I?" she asked.

"Oh, sure." John handed the little girl to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth removed some of Syla's hair away from her eyes. "This will be your new home now, Syla. We know it will be a good place for you and that you will be happy here just like your mother had wanted you to be."

Syla was quiet as she listened to Elizabeth's words; her soft green eyes watching her as if she understood what was being said to her.

"Hira and her people will take wonderful care of you just like you deserve. We gave you what we could with the little time we had. Although it was short, the moments when you were with me were some of the most precious and beautiful. I truly wish things could've been different and that you could have stayed with me and John." Elizabeth kissed Syla's forehead lovingly. Her emotions were almost getting the best of her but she managed to keep them barely below the surface. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"O-kay," Syla replied and hugged her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly. She did not wish to cry but it appeared more difficult to hold it back. "Stay safe," her shaky voice gave her emotions away easily. Even John was quietly touched by Elizabeth's goodbye as he stood aside, giving them a long moment alone. "I love you, Syla."

"Love," Syla replied and looked at Elizabeth. She brushed her hand on the woman's soft cheek. "No cry," she spoke.

Elizabeth smiled with watery eyes. "I'll try." She kissed Syla's forehead again and then gave her back to John.

"You okay?" he asked Elizabeth softly.

"Um, just a bit emotional," she replied.

"Okay," he nodded. "Do you mind if I say my goodbye to her in private?" he asked.

"No, no, go ahead," Elizabeth said, bringing her hands to her face, covering her lips and nose. She did not want anyone else to witness her emotional response to this.

John gave Elizabeth one more look of concern before he took a few steps away from her. He then looked back at Syla who was quiet again. "So this is how it feels to have a kid, huh? Then again maybe not, as you grow up more quickly and all," he said and smiled. When those familiar green eyes continued to watch him, he felt that tingle of sadness begin to grow uneasily within him. "I didn't think this would get so difficult. You were really a great kid. I probably would've kept you as well if the circumstances were different." He paused. "Hey, you like flying like I do so, that's something." He tried to smile at her but it was not easy. Elizabeth had been right – he had really grown attached to Syla. The separation appeared more difficult than he had imagined it would. "Why didn't you turn out to be a brat anyway?" he jokingly asked her.

Syla giggled and touched his nose. "Okay, but try not cutting off my air supply again, alright?" he told her. Syla giggled more loudly to this and only gently and briefly squeezed his nose. "Thank you," he said. John felt glad that she understood his humor despite her age. "It's gonna be weird not having you around for a while… or longer. But at least this is a good place for you… maybe even better than Atlantis. You have lots of kids to play with here. And I have kept my promise to you – I found you a good home."

"H-ome," Syla said and smiled. "You home."

John smiled gently at her words; he didn't want to make more of them than he needed to. He kissed her head softly.

Syla then hugged him tightly. "Love – you," she said.

"Love you, too, kiddo," John held her tightly. His emotions were threatening to escape to the surface but he managed to keep them better than Elizabeth. "Just be safe and happy, that's all I ask."

"S-afe… safe," Syla replied.

John took a deep breath. "You're sure about this?" he asked Elizabeth one last time.

"Yes, I am," Elizabeth said decisively.

"Okay, Syla, lets get you to your new home now."

"Okay." The little girl smiled.

John cleared his throat. "So we decided that… it's probably best for Syla to remain here," he said when they returned.

"If that is your wish for her," Hira responded.

"It is. We believe that she will be happy here," Elizabeth told her.

"I can promise you that she will," Hira assured them. She was then given the little girl by John. Having perhaps understood John and Elizabeth's words and their feelings, Syla was quiet when Hira took her; her gaze to her foster parents confirmed that.

"Oh, and…" Elizabeth pulled out a drawing from her backpack. "We would like her to have this," she said and gave the rolled up paper to Hira.

"She will always keep it, Elizabeth. And… whenever you wish, you are welcome to visit her."

"Thank you, Hira, we appreciate that," Elizabeth replied.

"Very much," John agreed.

"Goodbye, Teyla," Hira touched Teyla's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Hira," Teyla replied.

As the Tanminian woman walked away from them, Syla looked over Hira's shoulder at John and Elizabeth. Shyly, she waved goodbye to them. Discreetly, they waved goodbye to her.

"We'll miss you, kiddo," John said quietly. Elizabeth silently agreed.

The portraits of Syla's parents were given to Vera; the portrait of Elizabeth had a place on the wall in her room while the one of John had a place on his wall; the drawing of the city had found its place in Elizabeth's office. As for the last drawing of the three of them… it was given to Syla to keep and perhaps remember; just in case.

* * *

Standing on the balcony John and Elizabeth were silent tonight, only watching the empty night sky together. It had been four days since Syla's departure. 

"Do you think she's happy with the Tanminians?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that she is," she replied.

"So do I…"

Brief silence came again as the wind had eased its speed for a moment.

"How are you?" she then asked him.

"Good. Why?" He crossed his arms. "Actually, I'm relieved that my babysitting duties have finally ended."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I tell ya, seeing your commanding officer with a baby like that? Doesn't work very well. Although… it did help with the female staff," he said and smirked.

Elizabeth smiled. "And all this time I thought you actually enjoyed taking care of Syla."

"Well, it wasn't a pain but… let's be realistic," he leaned closer to her, "it _was_ distracting," he said and then pulled back.

"I admit it was bad timing."

"I think she might have had some sixth sense or something when it came to McKay; her screaming. Man! I had never _seen_ him with a more mortified expression before," he laughed as he remembered, "and with him that's hard to do."

"Yeah, he's almost always that way," Elizabeth replied with a smile. Both of them laughed at that thought and other moments when Syla's behavior had made situations funnier.

"You were good with her though," he then said more seriously with his eyes towards the ocean.

"You think so?" She watched him with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I mean, women are usually good with kids and thankfully you didn't prove that theory wrong."

She smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, as it was meant that way, Elizabeth" he told her and glanced at her, his look friendlier than usual.

"I actually think you deserved more points than me," she said.

"Ah, I doubt it."

"You still don't want to admit you _might_ have good parenting skills?"

He smirked and said nothing.

"Okay, have it your way. But she liked your company so you must have done _something_ right."

"I remembered to feed her so…"

Elizabeth chuckled. "You were good, John," she told him softly.

John looked back at her. Both shared a long and understanding gaze. In a moment only for them, they agreed that they had been good parents to Syla, even for seven days only. When their eyes returned to the calm ocean, Elizabeth asked jokingly, "So, is it time to remove the Baby On Board sticker from the Jumper now?"

"I think so," he replied.

**THE END**

Author's note: Thank you for reviews! Also, a special thank you to **Jess**. :-)


End file.
